Home
by InTheMindOfTheWriter
Summary: We all know that Matt is from the future, Becker from Sandhurst, Emily from the victorian era,etc. But what about Jess? It turns out that our sweet little Jess Parker has a secret or two. Sorry I suck at summaries. contains Jecker!
1. Story

**Here it is! The very first Treasure Planet and Primeval crossover. Get ready for family fun, sibling sweetness and good old romance! Hope you enjoy xx**

**Home**

**Chapter 1: Story**

_On the clearest of nights when the winds of the Etherium were calm and peaceful, the great merchant ships with their cargoes of Arcturian sura crystals felt safe and secure. Little did they suspect that they were being pursued by pirates. And the most feared of all these pirates was the notorious Captain Nathaniel Flint._

_Like a Candarian zap-wing overtaking its prey-_

The door opened, sending light streaming into the dark room. There in the doorway stood Sarah Hawkins, her hands on her hips.

"James Pleiades Hawkins! I thought you were asleep an hour ago."

She walked over to the bed that her three year old son lay on with the now closed book in front of him. She leaned forward to grab the book only to be startled by a small yelp from underneath the covers. Moving them away, Sarah found her other child curled up in a ball, looking up at her with a small guilty smile on her face.

"Jessica Parker Hawkins!"

"But Mom, we were just getting to the best part." Whined Jess, grabbing the book and moving to sit by her twin brother.

"Please?" they begged, both forming puppy dog eyes and pointing them at their mother.

"Oh, can those eyes get any bigger?" Sarah said, rolling her eyes.

She sighed before grabbing the book off them and sitting down on the bed.

"Scootch over."

The twins' faces gleamed with joy as they jumped into their mother's lap and opened the book to continue the story.

_Like a Candarian zap-wing overtaking its prey, Flint and his band of renegades swooped in out of nowhere. And then, gathering up their spoils, vanished without a trace._

"Ooh!" the twins squealed, looking at each other with expressions of excitement on both their faces. Sarah chuckled quietly at the two of them before they turned back to the story.

_Flint's secret trove was never found, but stories have persisted that it remains hidden somewhere at the farthest reaches of the galaxy stowed with riches beyond imagination. The loot of a thousand worlds,_

"Treasure Planet," whispered the twins the same time as the narrator. Sarah chuckled again before she closed the book and placed it in the draws beside the bed.

"Ok, that's enough for tonight."

"How do you think Captain Flint did it, Mom?" asked Jim as he climbed up onto the headboard of his bed.

"How'd he swoop in out of nowhere-?"

He dived off the headboard and landed on the bed before Sarah could catch him then quickly dived under the covers.

"-and vanished without a trace?" said Jess as she jumped up then dived under the covers with her brother.

"I have no idea." Answered Sarah before grabbing their ankles and pulling them into her lap.

"Come here, you, you. I'm gonna get ya both-!" she giggled as she tickled them while they squirmed in her filled the dark room before Sarah finally let the twins go and letting them make their way to their beds.

"OK, now it's time for these two little spacers to go to sleep." She whispered as she pulled the covers up to their chins and kissed their foreheads.

"You think somebody'll ever find Treasure Planet?" asked Jim as his mother pulled a toy out from under his pillow.

"Sweetheart, I think it's more... like a legend." She answered as she threw the toy in the corner with the rest of the twins' action figures and toy ships.

"I know it's real." Cried Jess, jumping from her bed and onto her brother's bed.

"Yeah!" Jim cried as he jumped up to join his sister.

Jess began to jump up and down on the bed making her brother lose his balance slightly.

"And I'm going to be the first one to find it!"

"Me to, me too!"

The twins jumped up and down laughing before leaping high into the air and falling back down onto the bed on their behinds.

Sarah giggled once again before wrapping the covers round the twins and laying them down.

"Ok, ok! You win. It's real." She whispered before walking towards the door.

"Nighty-night Mom." Whispered two small voices from behind her. Sarah turned around as she stood in the doorway and smiled.

"Nighty-night sweethearts. I love you both."

"Love you, too." The twins whispered back before the door closed, leaving the whole room in darkness once again.

A few minutes after their mother left the twins grabbed the book and opened it, the light gleaming brightly from under the bed covers.

_There are nights when the winds of the Etherium, so inviting in their promise of flight and freedom made one's spirit soar!_

"Jess!"

Jess opened her eyes to the feeling of someone shaking her shoulder and looked up to see a handsome face with chocolate brown eyes staring down at her with concern.

"Becker!" she cried as she lifted her head from the ADD and sat up. Why? Out of all the people in the ARC, Why did it have to be Becker who was the one to find her asleep in work?

"Are you ok? You've been looking kind of tired these past few weeks, and sleeping in work, that's not like you." He asked his voice full of concern and a worried expression on his face.

Jess's heart felt as if it was about to leap out of her chest. He was concerned for her?

"I-I'm fine. J-just haven't been sleeping well with the nightmares and all." She stuttered, deep crimson beginning to stain her smooth cheeks.

"Nightmares? What about?" he asked, even more worry in his voice then before.

Jess mentally slapped herself. These past few nights she had been having dreams of her past. And if she wanted to keep it in the past, the last thing she should do was bring it up in a conversation with Becker.

"Oh it's nothing. You know me and my crazy imagination. I'm fine really," she said, smiling as if it was nothing.

Becker didn't look convinced. He had worked with Jess long enough to be able to tell when she was lying. He could also see that the smile wasn't as dazzling as always was but he let it go.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest?" he suggested. From the dark rings under her eyes he could tell that she wasn't getting enough sleep.

"It'll most likely be a quiet day so-"

Suddenly, red lights started flashing and the alarm blared through the building. Jess and Becker looked at each other before chuckling quietly.

"I guess I jinxed that didn't I?" said Becker apologetically.

Jess giggled before she turned to the ADD and started typing while Becker picked up his black box and placed his earpiece in his ear then raced towards the doors.

"I'll send you the coordinates now." She called to his retreating figure.

"And don't forget my chocolate."

Becker spun around and called back,

"When have I ever?" and then he winked at her before sprinting round the corner.

**There you go! First chapter done. please review, I'd really love to hear what you think. I'll try and update soon. xx**


	2. Flying

**Get ready for the second chapter! It's my first time writing a crossover so I hope you like it xx**

**I do not own Primeval or Treasure Planet.**

**Chapter 2: Flying**

Jess strolled down the corridor with Emily and Abby. After Matt returned from the Victorian era with Emily Jess offered her a proper tour of the ARC since she didn't get one last time she was there, also she wanted to speak to her friend away from the curious ears of the males.

"You know Matt was quiet upset when you left." Said Jess, waiting for the reaction she was hoping for.

Emily's eyes suddenly gleamed and her interest was certainly captured as she froze and spun around to face Jess.

"He was?" she asked, her voice dripping in hope and joy.

"Of course!" said Abby with a large grin on her lips as they started walking again. "It's obvious how he feels about you."

"And how you feel about him," chimed Jess, wearing a similar smile. Emily's eyes widened and she froze for a second before she composed herself and continued walking.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

But from the deep blush staining her cheeks both girls could see that she did.

"Sure," giggled Abby before tugging Emily's arm towards one of the doors.

"Come on, I'll show you the menagerie."

They strolled in and were greeted by many noises such as growls and squawks. Emily gasped. She knew that many creatures passed through the anomalies but she could never imagine how wonderful some of them were.

"Oh Abby, this place is amazing! Look at all these creatures." She gasped, twirling around the room. She then walked through the glass doors and onto the balcony.

Jess and Abby heard Emily gasp and whisper "Oh my lord!"

"She's found the mammoth," mumbled Abby as they walked over to stand by Emily who was frozen in awe.

They stared down the large warehouse below full of amazing creatures too large or too feisty for a cage.

The mammoth stomped around the large area it had been given, the ground trembling slightly. The raptors had their own separate part of the building so as not to harm the other creatures. And the large pterodactyl flew round and round the ceiling at a high speed, almost elegantly.

"Come here, you have to meet Sid and Nancy," chirped Abby, tugging Emily back through the glass doors. Jess remained where she stood as she watched the pterodactyl glide through the air with such grace, flipping and twirling around the room. It made her heart soar as she remembered a time when she did exactly that.

The wind ran through fifteen year old Jess's long curls as she flew up over the cliff and up into the sky. Her solar surfer buzzed underneath her as she followed her twin brother's up into the clouds.

"Bring it on Jimmy!" she yelled as he closed the sails on his surfer and began to spin back down towards the ground. He flipped and twirled at an amazing speed before opening his sails again before he hit the ground.

Jess swooped down and caught up with him just as he passed the barrier to the construction site.

"Yaaaa-hoo!" cried Jim as he dodged the obstacles of machines and buildings. Then they came up to the wheel.

They looked at each other as they zoomed towards the large machine.

"Ladies first!" yelled Jim, slowing down slightly so that he was just behind his sister. Jess rolled her eyes before closing her sails and increasing her speed.

"Come on!" she yelled as she zoomed towards the moving wheel. She crouched down and glided through one of the open holes before opening her sails again and punched the air.

"Whoo! Ha ha ha!" she laughed as she spun through the air, wind hitting her face and her heart almost leaping out of her chest. She felt so free when she was flying, she could do it for years and it would never be enough.

"Whoo-hoo! You go Jess!" crowed Jim as he followed he up into the sky.

But the fun was not to last as the blare of sirens moved towards them. The cop-bots were here.

"Oh, great," mumbled Jim as he slowed to a stop, turning to face the all-too familiar cops.

"Not again," Jess groaned as she went down to join her brother.

They looked at each other as the cop-bots moved towards them, and from the looks on each other's faces they knew that they were thinking exactly the same thing: mom was going to kill them.

The trip back to the Benbow inn was, unfortunately a lot quicker than usual and they arrived in no less than fifteen minutes. The cop-bots grabbed to troublesome twins by their arms and pushed them towards the door.

"Mrs. Hawkins?"

Sarah Hawkins spun around to see her children being held by police yet again and dropped the pile of dishes she had been holding.

"Jim! Jess!"

"Ooh...wrong turn," Jess heard Delbert mumble from where he sat in the corner of the inn.

"OK. Thanks for the lift, guys," muttered Jim as he grabbed Jess's arm and began to walk towards their scowling mother.

"Yeah, really appreciate it," Jess mumbled as she followed her brother but both were stopped by two large robotic hands on their shoulders.

"Not so fast."

"We apprehended your children operating solar vehicles in a restricted area," stated the cob-bot that held onto Jess.

"Moving violation nine zero four, section fifteen, paragraph, um..."

"Six?" the twins answered. They had been in so much trouble with the police that they could even remember which laws they had broken.

"Thank you." He answered looking down at the twins who were trying to figure out which was scarier; the large cop-bots that held onto them or the scowling mother standing before them.

"Don't mention it," mumbled Jim who received a glare from their mother.

"Jim!" she growled. It wasn't the first time he'd talked back to an officer either, but at least this time it involved sarcasm instead of words that should never be repeated.

Jess just stood there and glared at the floor. She'd had enough of this and just wanted to get away, from the cops and from this place.

"As you are aware, ma'am, this constitutes a violation of their probation."

"Yes, yes. No, I understand. Um, but could we just-?" stuttered Sarah before she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Delbert standing there looking up at the cop-bots.

"Um, ahem. Pardon me officers, if I might, uh, interject here. He said, moving to stand in front of Sarah.

"I am the noted astrophysicist Dr. Delbert Doppler. Perhaps you've heard of me." When there was nothing but silence from the large bots Delbert cleared his throat and reached into his pocket.

"No? Uh, I have a clipping."

"Are you the children's' father?" asked the bot that held Jim pointing to Delbert. Both Delbert and Sarah's face went white and their eyes widened with shock. Jess tried to imagine Delbert as her father, then shuddered and blocked the image out instantly.

"Oh! Good heavens, no!" they cried, shuddering at the thought.

"Eww! He's just an old friend of the family." Jess almost burst out laughing at the look on Delbert's face when her mother said Eww, but she remembered her situation and resisted.

"Back off, sir!" they bots yelled at Delbert who cowered below them. Sarah grabbed Delbert's arm and pushed towards the table he was sitting at earlier.

"Thank you, Delbert. I will take it from here."

"Well, Sarah, if you insist," he said before he moved closer to her and whispered, "Ahem. Don't ever let me do that again."

Sarah turned back to glare at her children again as the cop-bots carried on.

"Due to repeated violations of statute fifteen C we have impounded their vehicles. Any more slip-ups will result in a one-way ticket to Juvenile Hall."

"Kiddie hoosegow."

"The slammo."

They then pushed Jim and Jess towards their mother who grabbed their arms and glared down at them.

"Thank you, officers. It won't happen again." She growled, mainly to the twins who had found a sudden interest in the wall.

"We see their type all the time, ma'am. Wrong choices."

"Dead-enders."

"Losers."

The last part earned the bots a glare from the twins.

"You take care now," one of them said, raising his hat before the other turned to him.

"Let's motor."

They rolled out of the inn and slammed the door shut on their way out. The inn was filled with nothing but silence before Sarah, still glaring, turned to face the customers who then started up their conversations once again.

Sarah turned to the twins who were standing there, scowling at the floor.

"Jim, Jess, I have had it. Do you two want to go to Juvenile Hall? Is that it?"

Jess stood there shaking her head while Jim ignored her and started clearing tables.

Jim? Jim, look at me. It's been hard enough keeping this place afloat by myself without you two going-"

"Mom, it's no big deal. There was nobody around. Those cops just won't get off our..." Jim growled when his mother placed her hands on her hips and gave him a look. He sighed and turned towards the kitchen.

"Forget it."

Sarah was about to say something else when an annoying high-pitched voice came from across the room.

"Mrs Hawkins! My juice!"

"Yes, I'll be right there, Mrs. Dunwiddie." She yelled before turning back to her son.

"Jim, l just don't want to see either of you throw away your entire future."

"Yeah, what future?" he grumbled before stomping off through the kitchen door. Sarah let out a huge sigh while squeezing the bridge of her nose. Jess just stood there silently before putting her hands in her jacket pockets and moved towards the kitchen.

"I'll go talk to him," she mumbled, just wanting to be somewhere else at that moment. Sarah's eyes snapped open and her head snapped up.

"Jess wait!" she cried, stopping the girl in her tracks. Jess sighed then turned to face her mother.

"It's not just Jim, it's both of you. You both have so much potential and need to start taking things seriously and-"

"Well we would if everyone would stop treating us like..." she growled but she knew it was useless. If her mother wouldn't listen to Jim then there was no way in hell that she would listen to her.

"Never mind. I'll go talk to Jim." She grumbled before stomping off to find her brother.

"But Jess I-"

"Whatever mom." She mumbled before slamming the door behind her and walking up the stairs to find Jim.

"Jess?"

Jess tore her eyes away from the flying dinosaur and spun around to see Abby and Emily watching her with worried expressions.

"You ok?" asked Abby who put a hand on her shoulder. Jess just smiled at them.

"I'm fine," she said, "Just daydreaming."

Abby and Emily didn't look convinced but decided to leave it be. If there was something wrong then Jess would tell them when she wanted to.

"We're going to go get something to eat. Would you care to join us?" asked Emily stepping forward to stand by Abby who still had her hand on Jess's shoulder.

"Sure. You two go ahead, I'll be there in a minute."

The two girls looked at each other before turning their eyes back to Jess.

"Ok..." they muttered before hesitantly moving towards the door. Once they were gone the smile on Jess's lips fell and she bowed her head.

She looked down into her hand and saw that she was clutching the locket that Jim gave her for her seventh birthday. She opened it and a small hologram beamed out. It was her and Jim with their arms around each other laughing and smiling.

A small smile crept onto her lips as a single tears rolled down her cheek.

"Jim," she whispered, "I miss you."

**Second chapter done! Please review and I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible xx**


	3. Thunder

**Here is the third chapter! Hurray!XD hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: Thunder**

Thunder rumbled overhead as the menacing black clouds rolled across the sky.

Jess climbed onto the roof and saw Jim sitting there, throwing stones with an annoyed look on his face. She sat down beside her brother with her arms wrapped around her legs and rested her chin on her knees.

"You Ok?" she whispered, afraid to break the silence that hovered over them like the dark clouds above.

"What do you think?" he snapped, grabbing another stone and throwing it into the air with more force than necessary.

Jess jumped back slightly at the harshness in her brother's voice. She had never seen him this angry before, and when he was angry he never took it out on her. It hurt.

She forced back the tears and turned to face him once again.

"Look Jim, maybe mom's right. I'm sure she understands and that she's just upset. What if we go talk to her then-"

The voices of Delbert and their mother interrupted Jess in her attempt to set things right.

"I really don't know how you manage it, Sarah. Trying to run a business while raising a couple of felons like felon...fellow... fellows like Jim and Jess."

Jess heard her mother sigh at Delbert's words.

"Managing it? I'm at the end of my rope. Ever since their father left, well. They've just never recovered, especially Jim."

There was a clash of dishes before she continued.

"And you know how smart they are. Both of them built their first solar surfers when they were eight! And yet they're failing at school, both are constantly in trouble and when I try to talk to them they're like strangers to me. I don't know, Delbert I've tried everything..."

Their voices were cut off when a strong gust of wind slammed the window shut. Jess sat there frozen for a moment.

"You were saying sis?" Jim growled, throwing another stone into the air.

"Who am I kidding?" she whimpered as the tears she tried to force back flowed down her cheeks. She hid her face in her knees the tears became rivers.

Jim looked at his sister with a guilty expression. He'd never snapped at his sister before and the one time he did it was when she was trying to help.

He threw the stones over the edge of the roof and put his arm around Jess. She instantly snuggled into his side just like when they were little.

"I'm sorry Jessie," he murmured in her hair, using her nickname, "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"its fine, you were upset," she sniffled, raising her head to look at her brother.

They had always been inseparable, her and Jim. Wherever they went or whatever they did they would always be together.

Jim placed a small kiss on her forehead before they snuggled up together and sat there, staring up into the sky wishing they still had their solar surfers.

Suddenly, the sound of machines failing and metal creaking was heard and a ship zoomed past them towards the dock. It crashed at the edge of the dock with a cloud of smoke and sparks surrounding it.

Jim and Jess jumped off the roof and ran towards the damaged ship.

"Hey, Mister?" yelled Jess, hoping that the pilot was alright.

"Mister, you're OK in there, right?" Jim yelled as he banged his fist on the door. Both of them screamed and jumped back when a large claw emerged from the smoke and pushed the door open. Out of the door stumbled an old man coughing and spluttering, an old chest clutched tightly in his hand.

"He's a-comin'." He croaked moving towards Jim. "Can you hear him? Those gears and gyros clickin' and whirrin' like the devil himself!"

"Uh, hit your head there pretty hard, didn't ya?"

Jess elbowed her brother in the ribs before moving slowly towards the old man.

"He's after me chest, that fiendish cyborg and his band of cutthroats. But they'll have to pry it from old Billy Bones' cold, dead fingers afore I- argh!" he coughed loudly before falling to the ground.

"Oh, my- Uh, come on, give me your arm. Jess, you take the other side." Said Jim as he lifted the old man off the ground then began to move towards the inn.

"Gotcha," mumbled Jess as she placed his other arm over her shoulders.

"That's it. Good lad. Good lass." He muttered as the twins dragged him through the rain that had begun to fall.

"By the way," huffed Jess, "you're explaining this to mom."

Jim chuckled as they moved closer to the building, balancing the chest under his other arm.

"She's gonna love this."

The door opened when they got there and both Delbert and Sarah jumped when they saw the three soaked figures standing in the doorway.

"James and Jessica Hawkins!" Sarah cried as the twins set the old man down on the floor.

"Mom, he's hurt!" explained Jim, placing the chest down on the floor and moved to where Jess was kneeling.

"bad!" muttered Jess as she listened to the old man's hoarse breathing get worse. He reached out his clawed hand towards Jim and muttered, "Me chest, lad."

Jim pushed the chest across the floor and towards him.

"He'll be comin' soon. Can't let them find this."

He typed in the combination and pulled out a sphere shaped package.

"Who's coming?" asked Jess. He then grabbed Jim and pulled him closer.

"The cyborg!" he whispered, "Beware the cyborg!"

He coughed and spluttered before releasing Jim and collapsing on the floor, dead.

Jim and Jess looked at each other as their mother gasped, but the moment was short-lived as the sound of engines broke the silence.

A bright light shined through the window as the ship outside landed. Jim jumped towards the window and opened the screen just an inch so he could see outside. There, in the rain were silhouettes holding guns and swords. Pirates.

"Quick! We gotta go!" cried Jim as he grabbed his mother and sister's arms and dragged them up the stairs.

Delbert went to open the door but was stopped by the door handle being blown off. He ran after them up the stairs as he shouted, "I believe I'm with Jim on this one!"

Zaps and bangs were heard from below them as they sprinted across the hallway upstairs until they reached the large window at the end and pushed it open.

"Delilah! Hallelujah!" cried Delbert as he looked down to see the cart with Delilah jumping up and down happily.

"Stay! Don't move!" he yelled. Jim and Jess both looked back to hear the cries of the pirates from below.

"Where is it? Find it!"

The twins looked at each other as shadows crawled along the wall and up the stairs.

"Don't worry. Sarah," said Delbert as he took her hand and stepped on the ledge. "I'm an expert in the laws of physical science. On the count of three. One-"

The twins held hands tightly

"Three!" they yelled before shoving them out of the window and onto the cart below. Delbert took the reins and urged Delilah forward.

"Go, Delilah! Go! Go! That's it! That's it! Go!"

Sarah turned back to see her home, her life burst into flames right before her eyes. After a moment of staring, she turned away. It hurt too much to look any longer.

Jim and Jess looked at their mother with sorrow in their eyes. With their hands still clasped tightly together Jess watched her brother as he removed the cloth that was wrapped around the object that Billy Bones had given him. Cloth fell away to reveal a gleaming sphere covered in strange markings and symbols.

The twins looked at each other in awe before returning their gazes back to the sphere, confusion and curiosity gleaming in their eyes.

The large fire crackled and the clock chimed through the silence of the night as they all sat in Delbert's house.

"I just spoke with the constabulary," said Delbert as he kneeled down in front of Sarah who shivered in the large armchair.

"Those blaggard pirates have fled without a trace. I'm sorry, Sarah. I'm afraid the old Benbow inn has burned to the ground."

Jess put a blanket around her mother and rubbed her shoulders tenderly. Jim stood there with his mouth open as if he were about to say something but decided against it and closed his mouth.

He trudged away to lean against a desk on the other side of the room. Jess gave her mother's shoulders a gentle squeeze before moving to stand by her brother.

She gave him a small smile as she wrapped her arm around his waist and dropped her head onto his shoulder.

Jim sighed as he picked up the sphere and began to mess around with it, pressing buttons and twisting it.

"Ahem. Well, certainly a lot of trouble over that odd little sphere. Those markings baffle me, unlike anything I've ever encountered. Even with my vast experience and superior intellect it would take me years to unlock it's-hey!" cried Delbert as Jim twisted the sphere and a bright green light burst out it. A giant swirl of light filled the room forming holograms of stars and planets that glowed in the dark.

"Why, it's a map!" Delbert gasped as he stumbled round the room, studying the holograms surrounding them.

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait!" he cried as he studied one of the planets. "This is us, the planet Montressor."

He pressed the hologram and green light burst out as the map began to move around them.

"That's the Magellanic Cloud! Whoo! The Coral Galaxy! That's the Cygnus Cross and that's the Kerian Abyss."

The map stopped and the planet in the centre grew until it illuminated the entire room. Delbert stared at it and gasped.

"Wait. What's this? What's this? Why, it-it's..."

"Treasure Planet" gasped Jess. She recognised the two rings that orbited the great planet from the story she and Jim used to read when they were younger.

"No!" cried Delbert, his face full of disbelief and awe.

"That's Treasure Planet" A large grin formed on Jim's face and his eyes sparkled as he stared at the glowing planet.

"Flint's trove? The loot of a thousand worlds? You know what this means?" gasped Delbert, his eyes the size of golf balls.

"It means that all that treasure is only a boat ride away," answered Jim, his voice full of excitement as he tossed the map in his hand.

"Whoever brings it back would hold an eternal place atop the pantheon of explorers! He'd be able to experience-"

Delbert jumped when the map disappeared and the room returned to its original light.

"Whoo! What just happened?"

Jim held the map towards Sarah, his face held an expression of adventure and excitement.

"Mom, this is it. This is the answer to all our problems."

Sarah looked at her son in disbelief.

"Jim, there is absolutely no way-"

"But mom, don't you remember all those stories?" cried Jess, her expression matching her brother's. Sarah turned to her other child, giving her the same look.

"That's all they were Jess, stories!"

"Oh come on mom!" The twins groaned.

"With that treasure we could rebuild the Benbow a hundred times over!"

Sarah stared at her children as if they both had two heads. She could not believe her own ears.

"Well, this is- it's just-oh, my. Delbert, would you please explain to these two how ridiculous this is?" she sighed, turning to her friend for some back up.

"It's totally preposterous," stated Delbert, a look of disapproval on his face. "Traversing the entire galaxy alone."

Jim and Jess glared at him while their mother smiled in victory.

"Now at last we hear some sense!"

"That's why I'm going with you."

The twins' glare turned into a joyous smile while their mother's grin turned into a frown of disbelief.

"Delbert!"

Delbert grinned with joy as he picked up his bag and began running round the room, collecting useful items such as papers and clothes and shoving them into his bag.

"I'll use my savings to finance the expedition. I'll commission a ship. Hire a captain and a crew."

Sarah stared at him as he climbed a large mountain of books to reach his toothbrush.

"You're not serious."

Delbert slid back down the pile and threw his bag on the ground. He looked just like a giddy little schoolboy.

"All my life I've been waiting for an opportunity like this and here it is screaming,"

He began to dance, chanting ''Go, Delbert! Go, Delbert!''

"OK. OK! You're all three of you are grounded!" yelled Sarah, throwing her arms up in the air. She sighed and began to rub her neck, a thing she always did when she was thinking.

"Mom, look. I know that we keep messing everything up," sighed Jim. Jess moved to stand by her brother and put her hand on his shoulder.

"And I know that we let you down."

The twins looked at each other guiltily before returning their gazes to their mother.

"But this is our chance to make it up to you," cried Jess, her eyes beginning to sting with tears. Jim took his sister's hand in his and squeezed gently.

"We're gonna set things right," he said, determination gleaming in his eyes.

"Sarah?" mumbled Delbert, "If I may?"

Sarah moved towards her friend.

"You said yourself, you've tried everything. There are much worse remedies than a few character-building months in space," he whispered.

Sarah looked at him with a suspicious glint in her eye.

"Are you saying this because it's the right thing or because you really want to go?"

"I really, really, really, really want to go," pleaded Delbert, pouting. Sarah chuckled quietly as she dropped her gaze. Delbert placed his hand under her chin and raised her head. "And it's the right thing."

Sarah turned her worried gaze towards her children and sighed heavily.

"Jim, Jess. I don't want to lose you," she croaked, stroking their cheeks. The twins chuckled as they grabbed their mother's hands.

"Mom...you won't."

"We'll make you proud."

Sarah smiled at them. She had never seen them look so grown up before.

"Well. Uh, ahem. There we are then. We'll begin preparations at once."

Delbert patted Jim and Jess on the back, "Twins, soon we'll be off to the spaceport."

A loud clap of thunder made Jess jump and hit her head on the roof of the car. She looked around and realised that she was in the front seat of her car, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the steering wheel tightly.

She let out a heavy sigh and let her forehead rest on the top of the steering wheel.

A knock on the window made her jump again.

"Jess? You still alive in there?"

Her head snapped up and came face to face with Connor who was standing there, shivering in the heavy rain. She fumbled for the lock on the door before letting Connor in. He slammed the door shut and sighed, his boots squeaking against the leather seats.

"I am so sorry Connor, I had no idea you were there, I... sorry," she rambled.

Connor smiled at her and raised his hands.

I'm fine. A little rain never hurt anybody," he chuckled. But then his face grew concerned.

"What about you? Are you alright?"

Jess forced a smile on her face and nodded. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Spacing out again?"

"Yeah," she sighed as she picked up her phone and tried to look preoccupied while they waited for Abby. Connor's expression became confused as he watched her.

"You seem to be doing that a lot recently. Everything ok?" he asked.

Jess turned to him and smiled.

"Yeah, everything's fine."

Connor didn't look convinced let it go anyway. It was most likely something to do with Becker or something only a girl would understand.

Abby jumped into the car and shook drips out of her blonde locks.

"Sorry, got held up with Matt about something," she said giving Connor a quick kiss and Jess an apologetic smile.

Jess smiled back at her before turning the Key and drove out of the car park, thoughts of Jim, her mother, Delbert and her home, Montressor swirling around in her head.

**End of chapter 3! Please review because I've only had one . But at least it's better than none at all. I will try and get chapter 4 up as soon as possible. xx**


End file.
